


Losing Sight podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Losing Sight [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies know the truth of things, even when their brains do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sight podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409066) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



  
Link to [text](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/157814.html)  
Link to [audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Losing%20Sight.mp3) (Note: right click on 'save as')  
  
File type: mp3  
Time: 37 minutes


End file.
